Imagination Stars
Imagination Stars '''(stylized as '''IMAGINATION☆STARS) is an animesque-CGI-animated TV series created by Alivia Champ. It is the first installment in the Idol Stars franchise. The series was recorded and written at Nickelodeon Animation Studio, with the traditional animesque animation provided by Nelvana and the CGI animation provided by Guru Studio. The series was based on a circus back in 1998, when Alivia was 18 at the time, there were 3 girls wearing such familiar-looking wigs and outfits. Then she started to get an idea. The show started with just Olivia, Penny, Taylor, and Tina. A total of 312 episodes were produced across six seasons, each containing 52 episodes. The series first previewed on Nickelodeon and YTV on September 3, 2004, followed by its official debut on Nickelodeon on October 2, 2004. The sixth season wrapped production in 2010 and finished airing on Nickelodeon on July 13, 2013. A movie adaptation, Imagination Sylphs, released on October 27, 2009, and a side-story with the same title was in production from October 2, 2010 to September 24, 2011. Note Just to let you know, yes, I'm making The Backyardigans something else, and this is also based on the show. Plot The series centers on a 14½-year-old girl having dreams to become an idol, so she forms an idol group with her two best friends, they then encounter two people, Tina White, their classmate, and Joe, an expert builder they haven't met yet, building The Stardom Company, an idol house where the girls can do stuff and perform, they go there every Saturday. Then Tina suggested to join the group, then they meet the new student, who is very shy, named Alexandra Foster. The girls then realize that "imagination has 5 syllables", so they force the new girl to join, then they become the titular famous idol group. Then what they meet at The Stardom Company are Joe and four other girls, who happen to be their mentors. Then starting with the fifth season, the lyricist mentor, Amber Martinez, joins the group as the sixth member, with her older sister, Angie Martinez, replacing her. Then starting with the sixth season, the latter joins the group as the seventh and final member, with Joe now being the builder ''and ''lyricist. Each episode has two segments, the slice of life 2D animation segment, and the musical 3D animation segment, they're also set to a different musical genre and features at least four songs for the 3D segments performed by the characters with original choreography. Characters Main * Olivia Smith (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - The leader and main protagonist of the series. She is an "optimist who would never give up" type of character. She is based on Uniqua and her image color is pink. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 14½ ** Height: 156cm ** Birthday: March 16th ** Zodiac: Pisces ** Blood Type: O ** Handedness: Right ** Likes: Idols, books, adventure ** Dislikes: Losing her friends and family * Penny James (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - Taylor's childhood best friend. She often goes on "panic attacks" when something exciting or wrong is happening. She is based on Pablo and her image color is blue. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 14 ** Height: 155cm ** Birthday: July 10th ** Zodiac: Cancer ** Blood Type: O ** Handedness: Right ** Likes: Taylor, ice cream, raisins ** Dislikes: Trouble * Taylor Richards (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Penny's childhood best friend. She is the "sane but quite shy" type of character. She is based on Tyrone and her image color is orange. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 15 ** Height: 160cm ** Birthday: September 4th ** Zodiac: Virgo ** Blood Type: A ** Handedness: Left ** Likes: Riding her bike, polka music ** Dislikes: Anything that is haunted or creepy, when someone embarrasses her * Tina White (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Alexandra's best friend. She is the "bossy person who wants to get their own way" type of character. She is based on Tasha and her image color is yellow. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 15 ** Height: 150cm ** Birthday: October 7th ** Zodiac: Libra ** Blood Type: B ** Handedness: Right ** Likes: Alexandra, feminine things, tea parties, anything that involves around her ** Dislikes: Masculine stuff * Alexandra Foster (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TIna's best friend. She is the "new student who is very shy" type of character. She is based on Austin and her image color is purple. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 15 ** Height: 158cm ** Birthday: August 5th ** Zodiac: Leo ** Blood Type: AB ** Handedness: Right ** Likes: Tina, studying ** Dislikes: Being bossed around * Amber Martinez (voiced by ???) - The first former lyricist. She is the "person who acts childish" type of character. She is Angie's younger sister. She is based on Airam, an OC and her image color is white. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 14 ** Height: 159cm ** Birthday: August 28th ** Zodiac: Virgo ** Blood Type: A ** Handedness: Right ** Likes: Angie, idols ** Dislikes: Writing lyrics * Angie Martinez (voiced by ???) The second former lyricist. She is the "mature big sister" type of character. She is Amber's older sister. She is based on Tamy, an OC and her image color is black. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 18 ** Height: 163cm ** Birthday: December 23rd ** Zodiac: Capricorn ** Blood Type: B ** Handedness: Right ** Likes: Amber, writing lyrics ** DIslikes: Kids stuff Others * Joe - The builder and current lyricist. ** Gender: Male ** Age: 27 ** Height: 180cm ** Birthday: July 2nd ** Zodiac: Cancer ** Blood Type: AB ** Handedness: Ambidextrous ** Likes: Building ** Dislikes: ??? * Laura - The clothes designer. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 16 ** Height: 157cm ** Birthday: June 16th ** Zodiac: Gemini ** Blood Type: AB * Jennifer - The composer. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 17 ** Height: 159cm ** Birthday: October 31st ** Zodiac: Scorpio ** Blood Type: A * Pauline - The choreographer. ** Gender: Female ** Age: 18 ** Height: 161cm ** Birthday: April 1st ** Zodiac: Aries ** Blood Type: B * Alicia Smith - Olivia's sarcastic and monotone voiced twin sister. * Olivia's Mother * Andrea James - Penny's older sister. * Patrick James - Penny's younger brother. * Penny's Mother * Penny's Father * Tally Richards - Taylor's insane twin sister. * Kaiden Richards - Taylor's younger brother. * Taylor's Mother * Taylor's Father * Jason White - Tina's older brother. * Victoria Foster - Alexandra's younger sister. * Jordan Foster - Alexandra's younger brother. Category:Fan Series Category:Alivia's Ideas Category:Series Category:Imagination Stars Category:Imagination Sylphs Category:Idol Stars